April Fools
by skitty66
Summary: It's April Fool's day and Lavi has a plan to top last year's prank! All he has to do now is sneak out after dark and write an easily misunderstood letter. But Lenalee is already in a bad mood, will Lavi make a big mistake? Some Allen X Lenalee. ON HIATUS
1. The Plan

It was a cold night at the Black Order, the last night of March. Tomorrow was April first, and Lavi was sitting in the cafeteria next to Allen Walker, who was eating too much yet again.

"Do you ever stop stuffing your face?" He asked aloud.

"Yeah, when I sleep," Allen grinned. "It _is_ lunch time. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm trying to think," replied the bookman. _'Tomorrow is April fool's day and I need a prank to top last year's.' _He thought. He smiled at the thought of last year's joke. Lavi had taken a razor and shaved a part of every male exorcists head in their sleep, even Kanda's. Allen just used it as an excuse to where his hood, Krory just looked sad. Apparently his dead Akuma lover, Eliade, had cut his hair like that for him. Kanda was fuming mad, like a demon. Lavi had gained a few broken limbs and many canceled missions from that stunt. Kanda put traps in his room a week later.

Allen was oblivious to as what tomorrow's date was. He finished his food and stood up. "C'mon, Lavi, let's go find Lenalee and do something. I'm getting bored." He said to him. Lavi snapped out of his trance and agreed, walking close behind Allen. They strolled up to the young girl's room, only to find her pacing wildly and throwing things across the room when they opened the door. She didn't notice.

"How could I not realize this before?" She yelled. "I am so stupid!" She broke down to her knees and crouched into a ball. Allen raced over to her.

"Lenalee! Are you alright?" He asked with worry. She looked up at him and her lip quivered. She got up and kicked him square in the chest with her innocence activated, sending him into her bedroom wall. He left a dent. Lavi's mind sparked an idea at the sight of her boot's glow. He ran out of the room, forgetting that his best friend was probably in a coma, and ran into his own to prepare for the greatest prank in the Black Order's history.

In Lenalee's room, Allen moaned in pain and sat up on the floor, resting against the dented wall. Lenalee sauntered and kneeled down in front of him, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. She bit her lip so hard it looked as white as the ghost in a child's closet, but still the tears came. She rested her head on his chest and cried, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"This is all your fault," she murmured. "All yours…" He just wrapped his arms around her and agreed, trying to please her. He hated seeing her cry, and he had no idea what he did wrong so he stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry," He said when she recovered.

She slapped him. "There's nothing to be sorry for!" She yelled and ran out of the room. When she was gone he sighed and got up, going into his own room to take a nap.

Lavi walked into his room and ran to the desk. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote, in a disguised handwriting, an anonymous letter to Chief Komui. When he was done, he stuck it in an envelope and ran to Komui's room, sticking it under the door, and ran off to get to work.

* * *

That night, everyone slept earlier than usual. Except one. A dark hooded figure crept along the halls, sneaking into Miranda Lotto's bedroom.

"Well, I'll have to skip Krorykins, his innocence is impossible to remove." He whispered to himself as he crept up to Miranda's nightstand, taking her innocence and putting it in a big black bag. He took off his hood, revealing bright orangey red hair and an eyepatch. Lavi had collected Timcampy earlier that night, so he could record everyone's reactions to finding out there innocence was stolen.

He carefully kidnapped every exorcist's Anti-Akuma weapon, including Mugen and The Dark Boots. Everyone was oblivious and sleeping, and Lavi had slickly avoided Kanda's bedroom traps. He went back to his room and fell asleep after hiding all the innocence in a safe place nobody would ever look: Under Komui's pile of papers in his office.

'_This was the greatest prank ever and the letter I wrote to Komui will make it so much better.'_ Lavi thought to himself as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey, friends! This is my first fanfiction and i hope to continue! But i have low self esteem so in order to do that you have to review and tell me to keep going! BTW, if you even read this i love you!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~----Nami**


	2. The Letter

The young Bookman Jr. woke up to a high-pitched girly scream. He open his eyes widely and started to get dressed, he knew the scream was Lenalee's. By the time he got his clothes on, a lower voice screamed.

"Kanda," He whispered. His plan was working. Lavi stepped out of the room and walked down the hall grinning. Allen ran up to him.

"Did you hear the screams?" He asked frantically. Just as he said it, a third scream was heard; a woman's voice. "Was that Miranda?" Allen looked nervous. Lavi had stopped grinning and put on an act.

"What the hell is going on?" Lavi cursed. "Something is wrong." He followed Allen down the halls until they ran into a certain someone, she was running around.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled. She turned around.

"Allen-kun! All of the weapon-type Anti-Akuma weapons are gone!" She yelled. "I have to find mine!" Allen and Lavi looked down at her feet to find that they were bare. They were shocked; they had never seen her feet before. Her toenails were painted dark green. They looked at her again.

"Nice toenails," Lavi smirked. She gave him a look that said 'just shut up' all over. "Let's go, we have to find them." She said. "Wait, Lavi, is your's missing?"

He showed her his hammer and shook his head.

"That's odd," She pondered. They heard a fourth scream, then a fifth. Both male. "Ugh!" She ran down the hall as the chased after her. They soon ran into Miranda, who tripped and ran away, then into Krory.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Someone took all our weapons, except ours because it's attached to us." Allen responded.

"W-well, what do we do?" He inquired.

"We find them." Lenalee yelled. She was very jumpy. Lavi was trying his best not to laugh.

"Lenalee, why are you so frantic?" Allen asked.

"Because, Allen-kun, I haven't taken those boots off in years! It's an odd feeling that I don't like, I feel icky." She made a face.

"Icky?" They asked in unison.

"Look! My feet are already filthy!" She lifted her foot to reveal her blackened toes and heel. They shifted their heads to one side; then the other.

"Okay Lenalee, we'll help." Said Allen. She thanked him and they strolled up the corridors, towards Komui's room. When they passed it, he burst throught the door looking angry, yet sad. He had a crumpled paper in one hand. Lenalee knew this face all too well.

"Brother, what's wrong?" She asked warily.

"LENALEEEE!!!" He yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER!?" He tackled her.

Allen and the other boys hid behind the door the Chief threw open, afraid to face his teary wrath.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She yelled at him. Komui sniffled and handed her the paper in his hand. Lenalee read it aloud to her friends.

_Dear Komui,_

_I thought it would be a good idea to inform you that_

_your dear little sister's innocence has been taken _

_away from her. Another exorcist has taken something_

_ from her that can never be replaced if it is lost. Perhaps _

_something new will be _born _from this little mishap? _

_I hope that you understand how important this is. Thank you for listening._

_--Anonymous_

Lenalee just stared at the letter. "Yes, brother, my innocence was taken. So were Kanda's and Miranda's and Marie's. It's not that bad."

"LENALEEEEE!! They are much older than you!"

"Brother! What are you talking about? That doesn't matter!" She yelled. Allen and Krory were also confused.

Lavi snuck away when he could not hold in his laugh any longer. He ran to the stolen weapons and dug through the papers, pulling out the bag and cackling. He had a great idea as to what to do with Lenalee's innocence. Maybe Komui is stupid enough to keep believing the joke, thinking the 'innocence' in the letter meant Lenalee's virginity.

"Haha, I can't believe Komui believed it! This prank is brilliant!" Lavi whispered to himself.

"This prank is _brilliant_, you say?" A deep low voice called from the doorway. Lavi looked the wall in front of him in the face, wide eyed. He slowly turned to meet the harsh glare of Kanda.

"H-hi…Yuu-chan," He stuttered.

"Don't call me that, eyepatch!" He yelled, closing the door. "Give me Mugen back and I might not _kill_ you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lavi pleaded as he pulled the sword out of the black sac and handed it to Kanda.

"After what I did to you last year, idiot, why do another prank?" He complained.

"Well…um," Lavi tried to think frantically. Then an idea sparked in his mind. "The whole plan involves torturing Allen Walker!" He grinned.

"Your gonna pick on the beansprout?" He pondered. There was a lengthy silence as Kanda's expression lightened.

Lavi bit his lip. Kanda grunted.

"I'm in."


	3. The Epiphany

Everyone was frantic, looking for the missing innocence. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, about four hours after Komui had read the letter. He had locked up Lenalee in her room (the one with his face on all the pillows) and would not let her out until she told him about 'her secret lover' as he had said it.

"I am going to kill him, whoever pulled this prank." She muttered to herself. "Who would tell Komui that I wasn't a virgin!? That's suicide!"

"That's why it was an anonymous letter," Someone said from the window. Lenalee jump up and hit the stranger with a rolled up magazine.

"Ow, ouch! Lenalee! It's me, Allen!" He yelled. She sighed with relief.

"Oh, it's just you!" She said, then continued to hit him. "You stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" He groaned. She stopped.

"What the hell are you here?" She whispered violently.

"I thought you would be bored, so I came to cheer you up!" He told her. "I know that prank got you in some undeserved trouble, although it was funny" He let out a chuckle and she hit him again. "Ouch, stop that! Anyway, I thought I might as well come and talk to you. Do you want me to go?" They walked over and sat on the Komui-decorated bed.

"No, no, no." She sighed. "Please stay, I need help figuring this out." He gave her a confused look. She sighed again. "I need you to help me find out who pulled this prank! They lied, making things unfair!"

"Well, Lenalee, they didn't _lie_. They said someone stole your_ innocence_, which is true. Someone did take all the innocence. Komui is just a little…stupid."

"Yeah," She sighed with melancholy. Then she gasped and turned to him. "Do you think that was connected to the letter!?" She asked. Allen's eyes widened. "The thief could have hid all the innocence to back up the letter so nobody objected it! Everyone would have been thinking of my boots and not my virginity like my brother!"

"Which is what happened," Allen chided. "The person who pulled the prank made sure they could connect the two without anyone noticing! That's it,"

"Great! Now we need to figure out who pulled the prank," She said. Allen nodded.

* * *

Two caped figures walked down the dark halls of the Black Order. They headed towards the young Bookman Jr.'s bedroom, chuckling darkly. As they walked inside, they headed straight for the deck with the parchment on it.

"Who should we make steal Lenalee Lee's innocence, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked happily.

"Don't call me that," Was all he could say.

"Hmm, how about…" Lavi pondered, then a light bulb switched on in his head. "Aha! Allen would be perfect!"

"The beansprout?" Kanda smirked. "Komui will kill him."

"Well, didn't you want to torture him?" Lavi asked with a false innocence.

"Write, you stupid rabbit, write!" He yelled as Lavi began to write a new letter.

* * *

"Well? Where are they?" The exorcist asked.

"Everybody is in the cafeteria for dinner." Lavi grinned. It was 6:00.

"Good, you got the bag?" Kanda asked.

"Yup~!" Lavi squealed. "Let's go!" He pulled an unhappy Kanda's wrist as they ran down the halls, continuing with their prank.

That night was the night where everyone came back from dinner to find that their anti-akuma weapon was returned safe and sound. All except Lenalee Lee's.


	4. The Drama

A young woman woke up in her bed in the black order and yawned. She had a nice dream, but woke up to go to the bathroom. As she walked down the hall, she noticed no one else was asleep but the finders. The exorcists; the science team; they were all awake and smiling. The young girl went to the ladies room and started to return to her bedroom. As she walked, someone stopped her.

"Lenalee!" Miranda called as she ran up to her. Lenalee turned around and greeted her back. The older woman tripped and fell, but then got back up and smiled.

"Isn't this great?" She called out happily.

"What?" Lenalee was puzzled.

"All of our anti-akuma weapons were returned, safe and sound, in our rooms after dinner!" Miranda cheered.

"WHAT!?" Lenalee shouted. How come hers wasn't in her room? Miranda's eyes grew wide as she became more and more frightened at Lenalee's terrifying expression.

"You, um…didn't you…f-find yours?"

"NO!! AND I WANT IT BACK!" She screamed with extreme frustration. She had lasted long enough walking around the order barefoot. Lenalee stormed off towards the cafeteria in her short sleeved little nightgown.

She sat down on the cafeteria bench with the piece of chocolate cake that Jerry had cooked for her with a glass of milk. She began to aggressively eat her cake, sticking out her pursed lips and scrunching up her eyebrows. A smiling shadow hovered over her little figure. She looked up to find Lavi grinning at her.

"What's wrong, happy face?" He asked her, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Sphut uph, Laffi." She mumbled with cake stuffed in her cheeks. He chuckled darkly.

"I heard from a frantic Miranda that your boots are still missing." He said gingerly. "It's okay, I'm sure it'll show up soon." He smiled and sat down beside her. She ate the last bite of her cake and chugged down her milk. Lenalee wiped the icing off the mouth roughly with the back of her hand.

"What do you want?" She growled. Lavi held up his hands in defense.

"Can't I just sit with you? I want to talk to my best friend, Lee-Lee!" He asked innocently with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"No, you may not. Go away, Lavi, I'm not in a good mood these past few days. And this stupid boot-thief is just making me even angrier! And who said you could call me Lee-Lee!" Lenalee shouted. She started to growl at him. "Just leave me alone." Lavi chuckled and laid down on the bench with his hands folded behind his head. Lenalee looked straight down to face him and glared.

"So, you have crush on another exorcist?" Lavi smirked, a little squeak in his voice towards the end of his sentence. Lenalee's eyes widened as she began to chew on the inside of her cheek. She opened her mouth but nothing came out except for

"Um…I…ah, what?" Lenalee's breathing became shallow and she hung her head. Lavi smiled up at her.

"Well, why don't you talk to him about it? Y'know, instead of kicking him into a wall?" He suggested.

"Brother will hurt him!" She protested. Lavi began to get up, silently. Lenalee didn't notice.

"Well, if you say so…but if I were you, I would quit coming up with excuses and just do what makes you happy." He looked to his side and smirked mischeviously.

"But what if…"

"Yes?" He egged her on. He kissed her forehead and her nose wrinkled, but kept her eyes closed.

"What if…he doesn't love me back?"

"Well, wouldn't you rather take that chance and find out than live a lie?" He told her. Lenalee looked up to say something but closed her mouth, confused. He was gone.

____________________________________________________________

Allen was lying down on his bed thinking about Lenalee.

_'Why would she kick me?'_ He thought to himself. _'I mean, she was nice to me in her room last night, but why did she hurt me earlier?' _He sighed. "Hmm, I'm pretty hungry; I was thinking so much that I hadn't noticed."

He walked down the halls and stairs and came to the doors of the cafeteria. He walked in and smiled at Jerry as he gasped enthusiastically and ran to the kitchen, beginning to whip up Allen's favorite foods. Allen grinned and started to walk towards one of the long benched tables. His footsteps echoed as he looked around. It was empty. He stopped walking and stayed quiet for a moment. It was so peaceful, except for the distant murmur from across the gigantic room.

Allen looked up and searched for the source of the whispers. He glanced over to see Lavi's bright red hair, petting Lenalee's head as she laid down on the bench. Allen's eyes widened as Lavi leaned down and pecked a kiss on Lenalee's skin. His jaw dropped as Lavi gingerly stood up and walked out the other entrance. Lenalee was still rested with her back on the bench. She lifted her hand to her face and covered her closed eyes and groaned. Allen's mouth was still agape with his eyes still wide open.

"I swear he looked at me…" Allen muttered to himself. "I swear, before he…her…you…" He walked over to her and hovered over her small figure with her arm still over her eyes. "Lee…Lena…"

Lenalee Lee opened her eyes to Allen looking worried and broken.

"Allen-kun?" She asked gently. "What's wrong?" She sat up quickly and her sight wavered.

"I…love you, Lena…lee…" He whispered.

Lenalee's sight went black.

_______________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the really long absence! And the really short chapter! But I couldn't think of anymore and I wanted to give you a cliff. Yes. I am evil.**

**AND NO KANDA! I AM A MONSTER! Until next time, I love you all. **

**And remember; Favs are hugs, but reviews are like worded sex. (am i creepy enough yet?)  
**


End file.
